You woundn't understand.
by Queenofsprites
Summary: Fred meets a girl that might be more trouble than him. He finds himself in a love triangle. Fred/OC


Characters are Jk's. Calistia and Anne are all mine. Merci!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: A tour, a date, an enemy, a friend  
  
  
A young blonde-haired blue-eyed girl sat waiting patiently for the head master, Albus Dumbledore. She had been sorted into Gryffindor that very same evening. She really didn't know too much about the Gryffindor house or any of the others except for rumors about Syltherin. Calistia Redfield had transferred from a small private school in Settle. It would be a lot different for her at this school since she was in her fifth year. Her mother and fathered had divorced and thought it best that she go to England with her mother. Calistia wasn't too fond of the idea of moving to a new country. But she had decided to be cooperative and support her mother's decision.   
After what seemed to be an hour, Dumbledore arrived. He had long white hair and looked to be a kind person. He sat in his wooden chair and pulled out a parchment. He smiled. " Ah, I see you're new to this part of the world. And you are in your fifth year. Is that correct?"   
Calistia nodded. " My mother wanted to give you this note. I think it explains why I transferred." She handed him the paper. As she withdrew her hand she accidentally knocked over the headmaster's glass of water. " Oh! I'm so sorry! My first day here and already I've been clumsy. I'm sorry. Really I didn't mean to." She attempted to clean the water up with her cloak.   
  
The head master raised his hand. " It's all right dear girl." He said kindly. In a wave of his wand the water was gone and with another the glass was full. Dumbledore sat himself down in his seat. " Now--" he was cut short by a knock on his door. " Enter."   
A women who seemed to be a little younger than Dumbledore entered. She was clearly a professor here. Judging by her expression she wasn't in a very good mood. Perhaps it was due to the condition she was in. Plant leaves and a green gooey substance covered her brown cloak.   
  
" Forgive me, Professor Dumbledore, but I thought you might want to have a word with these two mischief makers. Come you two." The two mischief-makers turned out to be to red-haired twins. They also were covered in green gooey plant substance. Their mood was much cheerier.   
" Boys why don't you recite it from the top if you please."   
" Well," said the first twin. " A friend of ours had this really wicked looking plant."   
"We'd just got some fire crackers you see." The second one added while wiping some plant goo off his face.   
" Yeah," the first continued. " Our friend said if you cut the plant open it bleeds this green goo." He gestured to the substance all over his clothes.  
Dumbledore walked over to the other side of the desk. " So you two thought you'd explode the plant?"   
"Yes" They chorused.  
The other professor pointed at the two boys. " Yes and they did it just as I was turning the corner."   
" Okay lads I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate those fire crackers. Five points will be taken from each of you. Since it's Saturday and we are only two months into the school year I won't send an owl to your mother. This time."  
" Thank you professor Dumbledore." They said as they handed over their fire cracker Dumbledore turned to Calistia. " Ms. Redfield, allow me to introduce you to Professor McGonagall. She is the head of your house. And these gentlemen are Fred and George Weasley," he said, pointing to each of them. He turned back to the others. " This is Calistia Redfield. She transferred from America, Settle to be exact. The hat has sorted her into Gryffindor." " Hello, Ms. Redfield. It's nice to meet you."   
" Hello." Calistia said weakly. The twins both said hi. Fred smiled at her. Calistia looked down at the ground feeling her cheeks heat. To say the least the twins weren't ugly.   
Dumbledore said, " Fred and George why don't you show Ms. Redfield where the common room is. And do try to stay out of trouble."  
" Sure. Follow us." Fred said smiling. Calistia exited the room following the twins, keeping her distance. Fred, after a minute, stopped and turned around. Calistia came to a halt. " Why don't you walk with us?" Fred asked  
"Yeah, we don't bite." George teased.   
Calistia laughed. " It's nothing personal. But you are covered in, well, plant goo."  
" Oh yeah." Fred laughed. " So did you pull any stunts in your old school?" Fred smiled, " Is that why you transferred?"  
" No. But yes, actually. Before I went to my old private school. I went to another. But don't ask. Okay."   
Fred and George looked at each other. They had grins on their faces. " We won't." Fred promised. They continued walking through the school. Fred and George gave her the grand tour, including the great hall, trophy room and a few of secret places. They also showed where many of the bathrooms were, including the one used by the prefects. They made sure to tell stories of past pranks along the way, including one about a toilet seat inspired by their mother. Before she knew it they were walking up flights of stairs. Calistia was looking at pictures just as she tripped. Fred caught her. " You all right?"  
  
"No stair!"  
George and Fred laughed. " Yeah you have to watch your step. Get it, step?"   
" Yeah."  
" Watch the staircases, they tend to move.'' Fred said.  
" Sounds like a charming place." Calistia stated dully. They continued down a long corridor until they came to a portrait of a fat lady. She scratched her nose they asked, " password?"  
Fred turned to Calistia. "The password is toadstool. Okay Calisitia?"   
" Yeah. Toadstool!"   
Without one sound the picture door swung open. Calistia was quite taken back. The common room was very lovely. There was a fireplace, couches and a table and many chairs. Everything appeared to be in a reddish color with shimmers of gold. As she went into the room a group of girls eyed her. It must have been her clothes. She had taken off her cloak. Under it she had been wearing muggle clothing. Although she didn't have muggles in her family she did like the muggle fashions. To her the cloths were normal. She wore a pair of blue jean hip huggers and a plain red sleeveless shirt. Nothing extravagant. Cal turned to stare at the students noticing that the room had gone very quiet except for the whispers.  
" Hey Calistia" Fred yelled, "come here. I want you to meet a few people." Calistia walked over to a group of five people. They seemed like they just got out of a deep discussion. In the group there were three girls and two boys. They seemed close to her age. " Okay everyone this is Calistia Redfield from America."  
  
" America? Wow! I'm Angelina Johnson. This is Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet."  
" Hi, I'm Oliver Wood, captain of our quidditch team."   
" Nice to meet you all." Calistia smiled, hoping she was making a good impression.   
A boy with dread locks stood and bowed.   
" Hello. And welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Lee Jordan, the commentator for the games."  
" Katie, Angelina and Alicia are on the team. George and I are beaters." Fred pointed out.   
Katie got to her feet. " I'll help you unpack and show you the dorm."  
" Okay."  
" Wait! Calistia." Fred jumped, almost knocking over his brother who came walking up.   
" You guys call me Cal okay?" The group nodded. " Yes, Fred?"  
Fred turned slightly red. " You know Hogsmeade right?"  
" Where?" Calistia asked confused.   
" We get to go there sometimes on weekends."   
" Oh okay. Yeah what about it?"   
" Well I was wondering if you'd go with me?" Calistia looked at Fred. " Um." " I mean I could show you around and stuff." Fred said as he stared to blush.  
" Okay."  
" Really!?"  
" Yeah." Katie pulled Calistia. The girls all giggled. " come on it's getting a bit late we should probably get you unpacked so you can get up early."   
" So I'll see you in the morning then, Cal," Fred yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
As Cal entered the girl's dorm she tripped and fell over what appeared to be someone's foot.   
" You should be careful." She looked up. girl around the same year as her stood beside her, smirking. She had perfectly smoothed dark brown hair. Her two threatening brown eyes seemed to laugh at Calistia. She wore n perfectly fitted and wrinkle free school uniform. She wasn't at all horrid looking except for her pointed nose.  
" Oh go away Anne." Katie snapped. The girl let out a " hump" then stuck her nose in the air and left. " Are you okay?" Katie asked with concern.  
" Yeah." She was fine. That is until she tripped getting up. She managed to take Katie down with her too. "Oh sorry."   
"It's okay." The girls started laughing.  
Cal got up, then helped Katie. " So who was that?"   
" Anne Harnaday. A real pain if you ask me. She's pretty much a spoiled rich little brat. She had a goal to date every captain of all the quidditch teams."   
" Did she?"   
" No. She dated Oliver. Then she broke up with him for Marcus Flint, the Syltherin captain. Then he dumped her and she decided not to go out with the others. She said they were too old for her. The real truth is Roger Davies said no when she asked him out. So now she is trying to just date male quidditch players. She started with our house first. She did go out with George. Now she is after Fred. And if his behavior is any indication, Fred likes you."  
  
Cal couldn't help but smile. " He was probably trying to be nice. That's all."  
Katie laughed. " It's okay. But I think you have competition. Good luck."  
  
Cal so far didn't like Anne whatsoever. " If she likes Fred so bad why doesn't she just tell him? Look, I don't want to start trouble. The last thing I need to do my first day here is make an enemy."  
"Your life is at risk if you get in Anne's way." Katie was undoubtedly teasing. Hopefully.  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************  
Very, very interesting. Tell me what you think. I love reviews! Chow for now. 


End file.
